


And None for Tony Stark.  Bye!

by somanyopentabs



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha are the good kids, so Fury and Coulson take them out for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And None for Tony Stark.  Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> (Crack based on some glorious headcanons about Fury and Coulson being SHIELD daddies.)

“You took Cap out for ice cream? Isn’t that a little insensitive?” Tony said, gaping at the unlikely group that had just entered the living area.

Steve Rogers was looking pleased as punch, licking a too-pink tongue around a rapidly melting strawberry cheesecake ice cream cone.

“To you or to him?” Coulson asked, quirking an eyebrow while delicately lapping at what looked like two scoops of rocky road.

Natasha smirked knowingly at Clint. They were holding cones of vanilla and mint chocolate chip, respectively.

Even Fury was carrying a milkshake in a confetti-decorated paper cup with a red straw that was incongruous with his normal attire and the stern look he threw in Tony’s direction.

“ _Him_ , obviously. Although I’m a little put out that you didn’t invite Bruce. That could make him, you know, _angry_ ,” Tony pointed out. He was being perfectly rational, of course he was. He wasn’t _offended_ that no one had asked him to come along.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Clint handed over a brown paper bag with a cutesy logo on it to the curly-haired scientist who was silently watching the proceedings. “We got you a sundae.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Bruce sat down on the couch and opened the bag, a pleased expression on his face.

Tony frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Well wasn’t this all just _lovely_. “What’s with the ice cream, anyway? What are you all, eight years old?”

Clint snickered. “Maybe. Or maybe you’re just jealous because we’re the good kids.”

“Cap helped level three city blocks this week alone,” Tony reminded them, incredulous.

“I meant me an’ Nat. Cap just got to come because he gave Coulson puppy eyes.”

Tony outright scowled. “Well, whatever. See if I care. I can buy my own ice cream. Maybe I’ll go buy _all_ the ice cream stores.” _And shut them all down_ , he added mentally. Man, people were lucky that he used his powers for good and not evil.

Tony turned to stride dramatically out of the room, bent on coming up with some sort of ice cream themed revenge, or at least to call and complain to Pepper. He was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder, and when he turned, Cap was awkwardly offering him a smile and a paper bag of his own.

“Sorry for giving you a hard time. Clint bet me that I couldn’t keep a straight face. Forgive me?”

Tony blinked at him, carefully lifting the proffered item from Steve’s hand.

“Does it have sprinkles and a cherry on top?”

“Of course.”

“Well, then,” Tony smiled. “No hard feelings. I didn’t _really_ want to own all the ice cream stores, anyway.”


End file.
